amigos piccolo necesita ayuda en eso del amor
by farruquitalinda
Summary: nuestro gran amigo piccolo sea enamorado de una joven que acaba de llegar por accidente al planeta tierra pero tiene un problema el no sabe como enamorarla así que le pide aguda a goku y sus amigos. y si quieren saber si todo sale bien las invito a leer esta historia :* :*
1. Chapter 1

Título: amigos piccolo necesita ayuda en eso del amor

Capítulo 1: la llegada

Era una mañana tranquila en la nada rara corporación capsula como siempre los niños jugaban el cuarto de Trunks, vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad (nada raro) y bulma preparaba el desayuno como para un ejército aun que ese ejercito solo con sitiera en un príncipe sayayin y 2 se mi sayayins y todo trascurría bien hasta que a la hora de servir el desayuno se escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte secas de la cámara eso hizo que todos se alertaran mucho y más un cierto príncipe al pensar que su querida cámara hubiera estañado y eso provocó que vegeta y los niños salieran a ver que fuese ruido pero cuando llegaron se toparon con algo muy extraño

-Qué es eso papa' parece una nave –

- si señor vegeta parece una nave si lo es –

- si así es mocosos es una nave y es muy parecida a la de los sayayins- explicaba vegeta-

- quien viene adentro vegeta- preguntaba bulma muy intrigada por la nave –

- ve adentro mujer esto no te incumbe –

- claro que no me voy pues quien te as creído al correrme en mi propia casa simio sin cerebro –

- mujer he dicho que te vayas de aquí de mediata mente que acaso eres sorda –

- NO, no soy sorda pero tampoco idiota como para acatar tus estúpidas órdenes me escuchaste –

En ese momento vegeta iba a continuar con la pelea con su mujer de no a ver si do interrumpido por la repentina aparición de goku, gohan, videl y por supuesto piccolo interrumpiendo ese momento

Qué demonios ases aquí kakarroto –

Jjajja yo también me alegro de verte vegeta pero vinimos porque lo niños nos llamaron porque decían que había una tipo nave espacial en tu patio –

Si es por eso señor vegeta –

Bueno ya basta de saludos y explicaciones a quien hay que derrotar – decía muy animada videl-

Tranquila videl solo venimos a ver si se encontraban bien y nada más aquí no abra … - no pudo terminar de decir porque en ese preciso instante la pequeña nave se empezó abrir lentamente y dando paso a poder ver que una figura femenina salía de ella y a que ya mujer era de color de piel un tono de verde muy claro con ojos amarillos y cabello naranja hasta la cintura y cuando por fin se dejó ver mejor bulma noto que su ropa estaba muy destrozada al grado de solo tapar lo necesario y decidió a cercarse a ella muy lentamente y a pesar de que vegeta le gritaba que regresara y que se alejara de ella bulma logro acercarse lo suficiente a ella al grado de que la tomo del brazo muy despacio y le pregunto que si se encontraba bien y la única respuesta de parte de ella fue un pequeño y casi inaudible ayuda antes de desplomarse en los brazos de bulma a lo cual lo único que hizo fue recibirla y atraparla antes de que callera al suelo

Vegeta ven rápido y ayúdame con ella –decía bulma casi agritos ya que estaban algo apartados le la nave-

Vegeta hizo caso pero iba caminando muy lento y eso lo noto videl y decidió ir ella también así que camino más rápido que él y le dijo cuando ya está secas de el con permiso vegeta porque si tú no te mueves rápido yo si decía esto mientras se alejaba de el a lo cual vegeta sola mente no así caso del comentario de videl y siguió su ritmo mientras que veía que goku, gohan y hasta piccolo ya lo avían rebasado pero a él no le importaba porque lo único que quería era que todas esas sabandijas se fuera de su casa para poder segur con su

Entrenamiento.

Que tal les pareció el primer capítulo si les gusto o no me lo pueden decir dejando un comentario y yo con gusto lo leeré y lo contestare y también no sean tan malos en los comentarios que yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo por ustedes :* :* y también si no les gusto el titulo me pueden dar ideas para cambiarlo porque esta historia es tanto mía como de ustedes :* :*

Posdata: sean buenas personitas :3


	2. Chapter 2 amor a primera vista

Capítulo 2: amor a primera vista

Así que cuando ya pro fin llegaron todos a donde estaba bulma ellas le dijo que la chica se encontraba bien pero necesitaba atención básica para curar algunas heridas superficiales que tenía pero que no era nada grave y des pues le dijo a videl

-videl podrías ayudarme a llevarla a la casa por favor-

-si claro bulma pero qué tal si primero voy a con seguir algo con que cubrirla porque esta ce mi desnuda-

- si claro ve a mi cuarto y trae una bata por favor- en eso noto que los chicos no le quitaban la mirada de encima la joven y les dijo-

-y ustedes que tanto miran que nunca han visto a una mujer mal herida y ce mi desnuda o que –

-no la vedad no bulma porque milk me dice que no debo de ver a otras mujeres – contesto rápidamente goku tapándose los ojos como niño pequeño-

-pero que estúpido kakarroto acaso que no vez que la loca histérica de tu mujer no está y no te puede decir nada –

- tu cállate vegeta que no vez yo estoy aquí presente y yo le puedo decir a milk pedazo de mono sin cerebro-

-a mí nadie me habla así mujer estúpida –

-YA pueden parar con sus estúpidas discusiones maritales eso déjenlo para cuando estén solos – les decía piccolo irritado por su discusión -

-Que has dicho sabandija- le contesto vegeta aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba -

Ya no pudo piccolo contestarle a vegeta por que vio como la joven que bulma mantenía en sus brazos se paró y camino hasta él y le dijo muy débil mente la joven zayn eres tu dijo antes de caer desmayada nuevamente pero a hora en los brazos de piccolo que lo único que hizo piccolo fue detener a la joven para evitar que callera y eso provoca que piccolo viera a la joven que yace en sus brazos pero después desvía la mirada al notar que esta ce mi desnuda y en eso llega videl con una bata de ceda para cubrir a la joven y llevarla a dentro para poder atender las heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo

-O señor piccolo –

- piccolo puedes llevarla a mi habitación para que la cure y pueda descansar –

- sí, sí claro vamos – decía algo confundido por lo paso ase rato-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de bulma piccolo deposito a la joven en la cama para ya poderse retirar pero antes la joven despertó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor y como no conocía se empezó a asustar y se dispuso a buscar a piccolo aunque ella pensaba quera otra persona porque cuando lo hayo le dijo zayn, zayn eres tu adónde vas no me dejes por favor ven regresa y antes de que piccolo pudiera voltear para que lo viera la joven volvió a perder el conocimiento una vez más. Bulma solo mira va la escena como tratando de comprender porque esa chica llamaba así a piccolo y porque el solo le evadía la mirada pero después se le ocurrió preguntarle a piccolo porque la joven lo llamaba así pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él y el sola mente se retiró de la habitación así dejando sola a bulma con la joven

Después de varios minutos bulma bajo a la sala y se encontró con todos

-ya está bien bulma- decía videl

- si ya está bien solo era heridas superficiales y ya recupero la conciencia y también ya le he explicado todo y ella solo tomo "bien" digámoslo así-

- y de donde es bulma- decía gohan-

- pues ella me dijo que era de un planeta llamado cyclo-

-y porque está aquí – decía goku-

- y cuando se van estas sabandijas de mi casa bulma – decía vegeta algo molesto porque toda vía no se retiraban todos de ay para poderlo dejar entrenar en paz –

-ya de echo ya vegeta solo queríamos saber si ya estaba bien y si no era una amenaza pero ya nos vamos- decía goku-

- NO espere señor goku nada mas así nos vamos air sin averiguar más de ella porque qué tal que todo lo que le dijo a bulma es mentira y los ataca después de que nos bañamos por favor hay que quedarnos un poco más – decía videl

- tienes razón pero tengo mucha hambre videl y la vedad ya me quiero ir a comer – decía goku

-tranquilo goku se pueden quedar a comer si quieren-

-NO mujer que no ves que no hay suficiente comida – decía vegeta como excusa para que goku no se quedara-

-tranquilo vegeta le puedo decir a los robots que hagan más comida de eso no hay problema –

Y después de eso goku aspecto quedarse a comer y así fue después de que todos comieron se reunieron en la sala para ver que podían hacer con la joven pero antes de que se pudieran poner a discutir el tema vieron como la joven bajaba las escaleras en vuelta en una toalla en el cuerpo y en el pelo y corría asía piccolo y lo abrasaba y le decía cosas extrañas en su idioma あなたがいた場所、私は疑問に思いましたが、あなたは私に何も意味しないし、私に同時に答える黙っていないため は私を残し _**(traducción :3)**_ _**zayn porque me dejaste donde estabas he preguntado por ti pero no me decían nada e contesta me ha hora mismo no te quedes callado **_mientras que todos los veían atónitos

Que tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy les gusto, si no águamelo saber el los comentarios y yo con gusto los leer y los contestare pero no sean tan malos con migo porque yo hago lo mejor que puedo esta historia que es tanto mía como de ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: la historia

Discúlpeme señorita pero yo no soy esa persona-

Como pero zayn –

Le repito que yo no soy esa persona señorita-

Lo, lo ciento lo he confundido disculpe mi error –

Perdón por meterme en la conversación pero ¿cómo te llamas?-

Mi nombre es Anabel y soy del planeta cyclo-

Cuántos años tienes-

20 años-

Y a que es venido-

Venia huyendo de mi padre que me quiere casar con el emperador Zen porque hizo un trato con el de que si el emperador salvaba a nuestro pueblo de la destrucción le daría cambio una de sus hijas y lamentablemente me escogió a mí pero yo no quería y al parecer eso no le importa al emperador y le exigió a mi padre que me entregara a él o nuestro pueblo pagaría las consecuencias de mis actos. pero una noche mi amigo zayn me propuso huir con él a este planeta para que yo pudiera tener una vida normal pero y mí me pareció una buena idea así que lo planeamos todo esa misma noche para poder huir al otro día en la noche pero algo salió mal alguien nos descubrió y aviso a mi padre que mando guardias para buscarme y llevarme de vuelta al palacio pero mi amigo zayn los estaba enfrentando pero eran demasiados para el así que me dijo que yo hullera que el después me alcanzaba y eso ice corrí hasta el lugar donde el había dejado la nave en la que íbamos a huir así que la encendí y marque las coordenadas de este planeta y despegue y cuando creí que ya todo estaba bien pude ver como otras 3 naves más me seguían seguramente con la orden de atraparme pero no era así porque empezaron a atacar me y yo no pude defenderme y la nave ya estaba muy dañada así que tuve que huir en una de emergencia y así es como llegue a este lugar-

Todos escuchaban atentes el relato de Anabel y cuando término de contrales todos (bueno casi todos) estaban sorprendidos por el relato de la joven

-y bueno pequeña que piensas a ser- preguntaba bulma algo intrigada por lo que la chica les comento-

-la verdad no se talvez esperare a zayn unos días y si es que no viene tender que regresar a mi planeta para casarme con el emperador zen- decía con tristeza en sus palabras-

- es mejor que te regreses de una buena vez a tu planeta mocosa porque la tal vez el tal zayn ya esté muerto-

- vegeta tu cállate tu ni si querías sabes si está muerto o no tal vez pueda estarla buscando ha hora mismo-

- A MI NADIE ME CALLA MUJER-

- bueno ya, ya clámense por favor – trataba de tranquilizarlos goku-

- TÚ CALLATE KAKARROTO- grito vegeta con una vena hinchada en la frente-

- YA CALLATE VEGETA de una buena ves –

- YA TE DIJE MUJER QUE A MI….- ya no pudo terminar de hablar vegeta porque Anabel lo interrumpió-

- NO pro favor ya no discutan por mi culpa tiene razón señor tal vez zayn ya este muerto pero yo aún no pierdo las esperanzas y también tiene usted la razón señora tal vez el esté buscándome en este mismo momento por eso me quedare en este planeta un tiempo y lo siento mucho señor pero esa es mi decisión-

- muy bien Anabel pero dime en donde te piensas quedar-

-la verdad no se talvez en un bosque o en algún otro lugar la verdad no se aun-

-te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras aquí nada te va a ser falta-

- QUE no mujer-

-cállate vegeta-

-la verdad no quiero ser un estrobo aquí y también no quiero molestar a nadie-

-SI por fin dices algo inteligente mocosa-

- vegeta enserio ya cállate o si no –

-o si no que mujer-

- te quitare la cámara de gravedad, no comerás por 2 semanas y – sele acerco bulma ligeramente al oído- y no abra entrenamientos nocturnos vegeta-

Todos los observaban con la ligera sospecha de que sabían lo que bulma le dijo al oído a vegeta

Está bien mujer pero tendrá que mejorar la cámara y a ser mejores robots de entrenamientos – decía vegeta mientras pensaba en que si la mujer lo chantajeaba porque él no-

Ok vegeta está bien-

Ok linda ya te puedes quedar si quieres-

Segura señora que no molestare ni estorbare si me quedo un tiempo en su casa-

No claro que no linda y llámame bulma-

Está bien señora quiero decir bulma-

Bueno como no hay ninguna amenaza y tampoco ya hay comida ya nos podemos ir – decía goku sobándose el estómago porque el aún tenía hambre-

Está bien goku si quieres ya puedes irte pero ben mañana con toda tu familia y con los demás para una fiesta de bienvenida para Anabel si –

Si bulma mañana venimos pero dime va a ver comida-

Si goku tanta comida que no podrás comértela toda –

Eso ya lo veremos –decía alegre goku

Bueno hasta mañana bulma, Trunks , vegeta ya nos podemos ir señor goku es que ya tengo mucho sueño- decía videl tañándose los ojos del sueño que tenía-

Si goku –

Después de eso goku desapareció con todos incluyendo a piccolo que durante toda la plática no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven

Bueno Anabel acompáñame para que veas en que habitación te puedes quedar-

Si-

Después de eso bulma llevo a Anabel a una habitación junto a la de Trunks para que pudiera dormir tranquila porque el día de mañana va a ser un largo día

Y que tal el capítulo les gusto si no dígamelo en un comentario y yo con gusto lo leeré y lo contestare :3

Y también lo ciento por tardarme en publicar pero es que he estado algo ocupada :3


	4. Chapter 4: tarde de chicas parte 1

Capítulo 4: tarde de chicas párate 1

Y a la mañana siguiente Anabel se despertó mucho más temprano que la familia Brief (claro a acepción de vegeta)

Y empezó a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia

Que ases Anabel-

Ho nada sola mente les estoy preparando el desayuno-

Hay Anabel no tenías porque además tu eres nuestra invitada no tenías porque-

Ha no ,no te preocupes bulma yo lo hago con gusto además es lo menos que puedo a ser por dejarme quedar en tu casa-

Bueno pero que no se repita si –

Ha claro bulma-

Pero deberías dejarme ayudarte con algún labor de la casa-

No ,no te preocupes eso lo hacen los robots-

Y una cosa Anabel tu que asías en tu planeta-

Yo era una de las ayudantes de los científicos de mi planeta-

En serio me podrías ayudar a hora a mí no que te parece la idea –

Claro bulma me encantaría ayudarte y te puedo pedir un favor me podrías prestarme un poco de ropa porque la mía ya no sirve y nada más tengo esta bata –

Hay por supuesto pero porque no mejor vamos de compras que te parece-

Claro pero no tengo dinero –

Hay por eso no te preocupes yo te lo pago –

No, no como crees como yo como te lo poder pagar-

Tranquila yace si tú quieres te contrato como mi asistente en el laboratorio que te parece y te pagare un sueldo y ya así podrás comprarte tus cosas-

Si ,si me parece fabulosa tu idea bulma pero primero tengo que trabajar para que después me puedas pagar-

Hay por eso no te preocupes te doy un adelanto de tu sueldo y ya pero ya no pongas más peros quieres y apresurémonos a desayunar para que podamos ir al centro comercial si y además yace te presentare a las demás chicas sí que te parece la idea-

Claro bulma-

Mami ya está el desayuno- decía Trunks tallándose los ojos-

Claro amor ya está vete a centra a la mesa en un segundo te sirvo tu desayuno –

Y por cierto Anabel que preparaste de desayunar –

La verdad no ce yo solo seguí una receta que venía en un libro-

Ha ya veo preparaste homeless muy bien me llevare unos a las mesa-

Si –

Después de eso toda la familia desayuno en "paz" y llego la hora de irse a buscar a las demás chicas para ir al centro comercial

MILK , MILK , MILK estas en casa- gritaba bulma ya que el timbre de la casa no funcionaba –

Si bulma si estoy y no tienes que gritar tanto si te escucho y a que se debe tu visita-

Bueno milk veníamos para ver si quieres ir con nosotras a centro comercial a comprarnos un "poco" de ropa-

Claro pero primero dime con quien bienes bulma porque yo solo te veo a ti-

Ha es que es algo tímida pero espera un momento a hora la traigo-

Así bulma se dirigió asía la aeronave en donde estaba Anabel

Anabel ven baja para que conozcas a milk-

Segura bulma-

Claro tu tranquila-

Y bulma y Anabel se dirigieron a la casa de milk

Bueno milk ella es Anabel-

Anabel ella es milk-

Hola mucho gusto en conocerte Anabel-

Igual mente milk el gusto es mío-

Bueno chicas ya que se conocen podemos ir por las demás –

Claro –

Así bulma, milk y Anabel se dirigían a la casa de videl y llegaron y tocaron la puerta –

-hola bulma milk y Anabel que las trae por aquí-

-hola- decían todas al mismo tiempo-

- videl queríamos ver si querías ir con nosotras al centro comercial a comprar un poco de ropa-

- si claro solo déjenme cambiar y vamos-

-ok regresamos por ti en 20 min en lo que vamos por 18 si -

-Claro-

Y así se marcharon bulma milk y Anabel a buscar a 18 a la casa del maestro Roshi y cuando llegaron la encontraron a fuera de la casa con la pequeña marrón

-hola 18-

Hola bulma que te trae por aquí –

Nada en especial pero que riamos ver si querías acompañarnos al centro comercial a mí y a las chicas que te parece –

Si claro solo deja le dejo a la niña a krilin y nos vamos-

Si claro te espero en la aeronave -

Si –

Y después de que 18 se subiera a la aeronave despegaron rumbo a la casa de videl y ahí la encontraron afuera de su casa esperándolas después de aterrizar y esperar a que videl subiera des pegaron rumbo al centro comercial a pasar una tarde de chicas

Bueno aquí está el capítulo cuatro y es pero que no me maten por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo es que estuve un poco escás de tiempo pero prometo que ya mañana tendrán la segunda párete de la tarde de chicas si y déjenme en un comentario que tal les pareció el capítulo y yo con gusto lo leeré y lo contestare :* :* :*


	5. Chapter 5: tarde de chicas parte 2

Capitulo 5:Tarde de chicas parte 2

Después de llegar al centro comercial las chicas se dirigieron a la zona de tiendas de ropa y entraban y salían de ellas con miles bolsas repletas de ropa todo cortesía de la corporación capsula

Chicas que les parece si entramos a una tienda de lencería- decía bulma muy animada-

Claro- decían todas al unísono-

Cuando entraron a la tienda una chica las recibió

Buenas tardes en que les puedo ayudar hoy –

Bueno estamos buscando lencería sexy para sorprender esta noche a nuestros maridos- decía entre risitas bulma-

Claro acompáñenme por aquí-

Bulma espera- pedía Anabel-

Claro que pasa Anabel –

Bueno bulma creo que esto no sería necesario para mí no crees- decía un tanto apenada Anabel-

Hoo tienes razón- decía pensativa bulma- pero sabes que no te preocupes linda ya tengo la solución prefecta aremos una fiesta mañana para que todos te conozcan y además le diré a yamcha que traiga a algunos amigos de el para que los conozcas y tal vez te pueda agradar alguno de ellos que te parece-

Emm-

Bueno no se diga más aremos una fiesta mañana-

Ben vamos hay que decirles a las demás –

Pero bulma-

No ya todo sea dicho vamos hacer una fiesta mañana para que conozcas a alguien-

Pero-

Nada de peros ben vamos con las demás para ir por unos vestidos para mañana-

Y después de pasearse por todas las tiendas de ropa que avía en el centro comercial decidieron que era hora de tomar un descanso y tomar algo así que se dirigieron a una tienda de malteadas

Y bueno que les parece la idea chicas me van ayudar-

Claro cuenta con eso bulma- decía videl-

Claro solo primero necesito decirle a goku para que se haga cargo de goten – Decía milk-

Si porque no – decía No.18

Y mientras platicaban el mesero les serbio una ronda nueva aun que ellas no pidieron nada

Disculpa pero nosotras no hemos pedido nada- decía bulma-

Claro ya lo sé señorita pero esta ronda se las invitan aquellos chicos de esa mesa – decía el mesero señalando una mesa donde se encontraban 5 chicos viéndolas –

Ha y también me dieron esto para que se los diera – se trataba de 5 papelitos diferentes con los nombres de los chicos y una invitación para ir a bailar-

Jajajajajajajaja – se reía bulma como una loca-

Deja de reírte y dime que les diremos bulma porque tú y yo somos señoras casadas y con familia-

jajajajajajajajaajaja- bulma no paraba de reí-

Ya por favor bulma de ja de reírte como una loca- decía milk desesperada porque bulma no paraba de reí-

Mientras tanto videl No.18 y Anabel sola mente miraban a bulma como se reía como una loca y eso y las suplicas de milk por una respuesta empezaron a desesperar a No.18 así que decidió pararse de la mesa e ir adonde se encontraban los 5 chicos

A ver ustedes son Oliver, Saúl, Cristián, Harry y Daemon (nota así se escribe Daemon no lo escribir mal) – preguntaba No.18 –

Si linda y tú eres – preguntaba Cristián-

No.18 pero eso no importa yo solo vine para decirles que yo y mis todas amigas a excepción de una estamos casadas y no queremos nada que ver con chicos como ustedes pero mi amiga Anabel ella si ella es soltera y mañana va a dar una fiesta en la casa de mi amiga y los quería invitar claro solo si gustan solo conocerla a ella y no molestar a las demás ok –

Claro linda pero donde es la fiesta – preguntaba a hora Harry –

En la corporación capsula a las 9:30 lleguen puntuales si es que van air ok y a hora déjenos nos en paz –

Claro lindura hay estaremos y las dejaremos en paz pero solo a ustedes y no a tu amiga Anabel ok ella me interesa- decía Daemon-

Y después de esa pequeña charla No.18 se fue de ahí para irles a contar toda a las demás

Que les dijiste No.18- preguntaba bulma-

Nada sola mente que todas o bueno no todas éramos casadas y que nos dejaran en paz y que tu Anabel los invitabas a la fiesta de mañana para conocerlos y al parecer si les agrado la idea y más a un tal Daemon-

Qué pero yo no estoy lista para conocer a nadie aun- decía Anabel-

Tranquila no te pasara nada edemas los chicos van a estar ahí y les diremos que te cuiden y que no dejen que te pase nada por eso tú no te preocupes que con nosotros nada te pasara y al respecto de lo otro también no te preocupes a demás viniste a este planeta para tener una vida mejor no pues tienes que empezar con conociendo chicos y ya luego lo demás ok – decía bulma-

Si pero bulma tu crees que el gruñón de vegeta quiera cuidarla- decía videl-

Tranquila que de eso yo me encargo – decía bulma guiñándoles un ojo-

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 5 y lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero es que estado muy ocupada porque ya casi inician las clases y he tenido que arreglar muchas cosas pero subiré más a menudo si las quiero(o) mucho y gracias por leer


End file.
